Coming Home to You
by ChoCedric
Summary: Remus returns home to Tonks after his meeting with Harry at 12, Grimmauld Place. Will she accept him back after what he did to her?


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Coming Home to You

By: ChoCedric

Remus Lupin was seething with anger as he slammed the door to 12, Grimmauld Place. How dare Harry speak to him like that! How dare he tell him how to live his life! The boy had no idea, absolutely no idea how hard daily life was for him as a werewolf. He had no idea of the guilt Remus felt every single day, knowing that he was putting Tonks in danger.

And now, his careless actions had gotten her pregnant, and he was absolutely petrified. Would the baby turn out like him? Would it be a werewolf too? Remus didn't want his child to live with the stigma and prejudice he'd had to live with all his life.

But what Harry had said had hit a raw nerve. The look on Tonks's face when he left ... she'd thought he was abandoning her and their child, when all he was really trying to do was keep them safe. A horrible feeling churned in his gut; was what Harry said true? Would James, his dearest friend, be disappointed that he hadn't stuck with his own child?

He stood there near the house, frantic thoughts buzzing through his mind. All at once, he came to a decision. He would not be a coward as Harry had called him, and he would face up to what he had done. If his child was going to turn out like him, he was going to support it every step of the way. Harry's words rang in his ears, and it made him feel completely awful. Daredevil. Like Sirius. The words continued to echo in his mind.

Would Tonks accept him back? he wondered as he took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. Would she accept his reasoning? She'd been so angry when he walked away, and he honestly didn't know whether she'd forgive him after this huge blow. He knew she was at her parents' house, and he also knew that getting past Andromeda and Ted Tonks would be very difficult. They were extremely protective of their daughter, and didn't want to see her hurt. And oh, Remus had hurt her tremendously. Would the Tonks family even let him into the house?

Well, it's do or die, Remus thought as he Disapparated away from the miserable Grimmauld Place and appeared at the house where only a few days before, he had dropped Dora off. Taking another deep breath, he went to the door and knocked.

Seconds later, the door was opened by Andromeda. She took one look at who was at the door and scowled. "What do you want, Lupin?" she asked, her countenance one of disgust.

"Uh ... I wanted ..." Remus stuttered, feeling way out of his league.

More footsteps were heard from inside the house, and Ted came to the doorstep as well. And following in his lead was...'

His Dora. She looked more beautiful than ever, but Remus knew she'd been terribly depressed, for her hair had gone a mousey brown, the same mousey brown it had been the year before when Remus kept refusing her romantic advances. She looked at Remus, her eyes filling with tears. "Remus," she choked out.

"What do you want, Lupin?" Andromeda repeated angrily.

"If you're here to hurt my daughter again, I swear I'll ..." Ted snarled.

Remus's face was pale, and he hid it as he muttered, "Dora, I'm so sorry. I've thought about everything, and I'm so sorry."

"Come in, Remus," said Tonks softly, but Andromeda said, "Dora, he'll just hurt you again."

"We want you to know," said Ted, his face grim, "that it's not because you're a werewolf that we're disgusted by you. We're disgusted because through your whole relationship, you've done nothing but cause Dora pain, and now you left her when she needs you the most. Sirius always spoke very highly of you, but you're not the man he said you were."

Remus felt shame and guilt pour over him in waves as he said, "Please, Andromeda, Ted. I've done some major thinking, and I know I've been a horrible person. But please, let me in, even if it's just to say goodbye. If you never want me involved with Dora again, I'll understand."

"No!" shouted Tonks shrilly, flinging the door open. "Mum, Dad, please! Could you just let us talk for a minute?"

"If you must," said Andromeda, glaring at Remus. "But if you hurt Dora again I'll hex you so hard that your ancestors will feel it."

"I understand, and I deserve that," said Remus self-deprecatingly as Tonks led him inside and up to her room.

"Remus," she said as she closed the door and turned to look her husband in the face. "What made you return?"

"Harry," Remus said softly. "He wouldn't accept my help. He gave me quite a lot to think about. I ... I lost control, Dora. I hexed him."

"You WHAT?" cried Tonks, shocked. "You hexed your best friend's son?"

"Dora, I've been feeling so out of it lately," said Remus honestly. "When you told me you were pregnant I was so afraid. What if ..."

"Rem, don't start that again," Tonks said, her eyes overbright. "How many times have I told you, I don't care if our child's a werewolf?"

"But the rest of the wizarding world will care," Remus said desperately, trying his best to get her to understand. "What if the whole world hates him?"

"We'll be there to support him," Tonks told him earnestly. "And if You-Know-Who is defeated, life will get better for werewolves, especially if our three young friends Harry, Ron, and Hermione are involved."

"Gods, I hope so," Remus whispered. "Tonks, can you ever forgive me for causing you so much pain?"

Tonks looked deep into Remus's sad and heartbroken eyes. "I was very angry with you, but I know you had good intentions," she said softly back. "But your idea of being noble and protecting us would have done nothing but hurt us in the long run, Remus. But yes, I forgive you."

"Are you sure?" Remus asked, his heart filling to the brim with love for her and their child. "Are you sure you can take me back, even after this? And what about your parents?"

"Of course I'm sure, and Mum and Dad will understand," Tonks reassured him. "They're just very stubborn. You'll need to prove to them that you're a man of your word."

"I will," Remus promised, taking his wife into his arms.

"I think," Tonks said after a moment, sniffling a little and trying to keep tears at bay, "that since Harry talked some sense into you, he should become godfather of our child."

A slight smile graced Remus's face as he said, "I wholeheartedly agree, Dora. I was going to suggest it myself."

"It's a deal then," said Tonks, kissing her husband passionately. "Welcome home, Rem."

"I'll always come home to you, Dora," Remus said gently. "Always."

And they held each other.


End file.
